OhTrue Jackson, VP edition
by Leelee488512
Summary: Have you ever seen an episode of TJ and want to know more about the weird stuff. For example, in the Last Minute Ball ep, why was Lulu with Ryan instead of Mikey J? Read this book of secrets and praises in the form of poems and stories once in a while.
1. Chapter 1

Oh

(True Jackson VP Edition)

**By: Leelee488512**

Prologue

True Jackson, the latest discovery of Max Madigan and Vice President of Teen Apparel for Mad Style was at the point of breaking down. She had lost her design book, and the whole world seemed to be headed for a collision course with the sun. Sweat rolled down her cheeks as she opened every drawer of her office.

"What's up, True?" A male voice came into the room as the girl in question was on her knees looking under the couch. The male was no doubt, one of True's best friends, Ryan Laserbeam. His real last name was unknown, so everyone called him that.

True's head popped out of the couch and gave him the most pissed off look that she could before she growled.

"What does it look like…"

Her friend helped her up, before she came to a much calmer mood. She brushed the dust off of her shiny new pink and green tank-top.

"Sorry about that," True said walking over to her desk. "I just can't find my design book no matter how much I look."

"Well, why don't you look someplace that you wouldn't normally-like the meeting room?" Ryan sat on the couch and yawned. He was so bored of school, Mad Style had never been so relaxing.

"That's a great idea! Thanks, I'm gonna look."

True made her way to the meeting room in great haste, almost bumping into Kopelman in the process. When she finally got into the room, there was a medium red book on the table, about the same color of her design book.

"Thank God!" True sighed running to the book, thinking that it was hers, but to her dismay, it wasn't.

True opened the book to the first page to see who it was, but the page surprised her. The words on the page pulled her in and commanded her to do what it said.

_**This is the book **__**Oh**__** by you. Write a letter to anyone in the form of a poem and express you feelings. The book wants to feel your pain and laughter. Pass it to your friends and divide the book up. Make the promise not to read your entries, and if they do-burn this book. Now since you now know the purpose of this book, start writing, and don't forget to start every stanza with Oh. **_

**True's Entries: Number One- Mr. Madigan**

1

Oh, Mr. Madigan

You've made my dreams come true

I admit it's hard, but totally worth the trouble

My life is a blast being a VP

2

Oh, Mr. Madigan

You're like a second father

Or an uncle

You're there for me when I need you

And let me be with my friends

3

Oh, Mr. Madigan

Your hair is a blonde nest

A nest full of creativity

You are smart and talented and a bit crazy

I hope you stay the way you are forever

4

Oh, Mr. Madigan

A friend you are, indeed

A friend that I need

The way you walk, the way you talk

Is pleasing to all who see

Your eye for fashion amazes me

And as long as I work at Mad Style

I will do my best to help my boss

In all that he does

**True**

* * *

**Okay, this is my first poetry book that will be more than one chapter and for True Jackson VP. Please review. I know that this first poem wasn't that you know, exciting. But trust me, as soon as I finish True's entries and move on to Lulu. . . there will be some juice if you know what I'm saying! Haha, you know what I'm saying, haha. Check in every week or so. I only really go on the computer once a week on account of school.**

**God Bless,**

**Leelee488512**


	2. Chapter 2

Oh

(True Jackson VP Edition)

**By: Leelee488512**

True's Entries: Number Two- Amanda

**1**

Oh, Amanda

You are chic

And pretty

**And shrewd**

**2**

Oh, Amanda

The only thing is this

Why are you so sad?

You act like you are so alone when everyone's

Around you

**3**

Oh, Amanda

Who hurt you so bad to make you feel this way?

Ryan and Lulu hear you cry when you think

You're by yourself

**4**

Oh, Amanda

There is no need to be bitter

We'll help you if you want us to

We all are really bright

The truth is, Amanda

We love you with all our might

**5**

Oh, Amanda

Cheer up, alright

Buy a smoothie or yogurt

From your secret favorite store (Happy-Berry-YumYum)

Don't worry-I won't tell!

True

* * *

**Okay, sorry about the delay! I couldn't get onto here with my computer for like a month!! So back to the story/poem. After about two more entries True's Entries will end and the next entry will be D-R-A-M-A-T-I-C!!!!!!!!**

**Here's a hint: Her real name ends with 'cille', she's great at math, and she has a boyfriend. . . for now!**

**God Bless,**

**Leelee488512**


	3. Chapter 3

Oh

(True Jackson VP Edition)

**By: Leelee488512**

**True's Entries: Number Three- Lulu**

1

Oh, Lulu

My very best friend

I know that you'll be with me until the end

You've got my back

And I've got yours

2

Oh, Lulu

I can tell you anything

You helped me through calculus

And trigonometry

And all of those crazy math terms

And I'll teach you Spanish

And French

3

Oh, Lulu

Whatever you need me to do

I'll do it

Because I trust you

And you trust me

For eternity

4

Oh, Lulu

We read each others' minds

We know when one of us is sad

Or mad

Or hurting

5

Oh, Lulu

Through the Fire and the Flames We Carry On. . .

And I mean that

Always

* * *

**Alright, so, HAPPY HOLIDAAAAYYSS!!! **Okay, I didn't really spend much time on this poem because I lost my book full of these and really wanted to publish this one, so I winged it. I hope you liked it, peoples. The next entry will be about Ryan, and the last one from True will be Jimmy's entry. I think that I will write an actual chapter between each entry and then a couple of aftermath chapeters, and then I could actually finish this....YAY!

God Bless,

Leelee488512


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh**

**(True Jackson VP Edition)**

**By: Leelee488512**

**True's Entries: Number Three- Ryan**

**1**

Oh, Ryan

What is your real last name?

Laserbeam sounds too you to be true!

**2**

Oh, Ryan

Everything that you do amazes me

You always know how to cheer a person up

No matter how stupid you act

I know that you always have the best intentions

**3**

Oh, Ryan

I can't wait to see you grow up

And be an even better friend than I can imagine for now

Your ups and downs make our friendship exciting

And make us closer

**4**

Oh, Ryan

I know that you'll be there to punch some one in the face

For me or Lulu

Or even Amanda

You can even spot a spy from a mile away

**5**

Oh, Ryan

I know you complain about spending all of your time with a bunch

Of girls

But we'll stick by you just like boys


End file.
